pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Pixel Gun Lore Events
This is a list of fan-made events that happened in Pixel Gun 3D Missing Children 3014 Many children went missing. The cameras could not catch who was behind or what was causing all the disappearances. Pixel Pizzeria had been closed down for three weeks. It was until the police found a hidden trapdoor under the camera desk. Everyone blamed the nightguard for kidnapping all children, however there was no evidence to prove it. Terrifying Resort Backstory 3016 Many prototype animatronics have been put into a junkyard over the years. They keep going there today. All of them went into the water and flowed to Paradise Resort. The one who threw the animatronics in the ocean thought it would be a great prank to leave them on. Little did he know, the animatronics have been set to Killer mode. The Bite of '10 3010 This was originally a prank that targeted a kid named Shawn. Shawn's older brother, Shane, and his three friends, Jack, Sally, and Chloe, all took Shawn and thought it would be funny to put his head into The Pretty Duckling's mouth. However, when it succeeded, Shawn's head popped. Shane, Jack, Sally, and Chloe, all stood there looking stupid in front of a whole party. The four have been taken to jail for 9 years. Many deaths took place in Parkour City three days after they've been released. Parkour City 3019 Death 3019 There has been a chalk outline of a dead person. Shane, Jack, Sally, and Chloe have been suspected by many. Most people think it was a suicidal jump. Some think it was a parkour accident. We may never know. Train Robbery 3018 Four cowboys named Fred, Uzi, Chris, and Kevin, all planned to rob a train that contained gold. The train reaches the tunnel at 2:13 PM, so the cowboys scheduled a raid from the mountain. Just as they planned, they shot a rocket launcher at the train when it arrived. They continuously shot the train as the train itself was shooting back at the cowboys. Ever since then, they have been seen as ghosts in Ghost Town. Ghost Town 3018 Chris is a piano player. He likes to play it a lot. He's even played Aircraft Carrier on that piano! Fred and Uzi are duelists. They end up tying a lot. Kevin was a criminal who was sentenced to death by hanging. All cowboys are seen as ghosts. New Camelot Raid 3019 New Camelot, once a peaceful castle, owned by the King and Queen, guarded by the knights, held up by the rooks, and socially active with pawns. It was until two different teams raided the castle. They were both going for money, so they fought each other to death. Area 52 Raid June 27, 3019 Newbie announced a raid at Area 52 with more than 3 million other Pixel Gunners claiming to be interested. He scheduled it to be on September 20, 3019. September 20, 3019 More than 15 million raiders arrived and either ran, rocket jumped, or grappled to get inside Area 52. It became a team fight between the humans and the aliens. Agent 48 Agent 48 is the wielder of the Hitman Pistol. He's killed many people around the world. He uses advanced technology to hunt his victims. There isn't much more about him to know. Agent 48 Promotion Agent 48 has killed enough targets to drop the Hitman Pistol and use the Special Agent. He's got an easier time killing now! Category:Other